


清洗

by everybodylovescavill



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom !Clark, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship !Bruce, Rape, Tentacle Sex, 刮宫怎么说, 失禁也不会说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More porn,get it ?<br/>General Zod fucks Clark Kent.<br/>谨慎点叉毕竟脏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	清洗

“你本该成为新氪星的母亲。”那美杜莎似的AI无情的对他说。  
凯尔。佐德将军拍打他的脸颊。醒醒，凯尔。那双无神的蓝眼睛稍微聚焦了一些，便又露出不甘的反抗。红靴子已经褪去，佐德抓紧他干净的脚踝。又一次操进去，柔软的被精液侵泡了的后穴。一个月以来的第几次，自从他被囚禁在飞船的牢笼里，佐德和他都已经记不清那是第几次他把阴茎插进去。凯尔闷哼了一声，低下头小声哭泣。  
“继续。”佐德命令AI。  
“将军，您还是不具备标记他的权限。您的妻子曾为地球人生育过，他对那个地球人的DNA充满敬畏。”AI诚恳的回答。“对氪星最大的背叛，对族人最深的放弃。我想他爱布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
那个给了他结的男人。从来没有过任何氪星Omega被非丈夫外的人敲开过子宫，而他的小妻子却一响贪欢，把处女本该奉献丈夫的子宫，献给未开化的低等种族，被野兽似的雄性奸淫并诞下罪恶的果实。凯尔尖叫着，佐德的手掌拍打着他的屁股。他被操到射精，向后躲闪，却被佐德拉回身下继续撞着，把他紧缩的道壁撑开，眼皮上翻，呓语着冒出几句色情的哀叹。噢，拉奥啊，他抓着佐德的肩膀，那根比人类雄壮几倍的粗阴茎让他觉得产道现在能生出一个人类小婴儿。就像那次布鲁斯把手伸进来抓他的子宫，比那个还难受，比那个还胀。  
“只有一个办法。”AI说。  
“只有一个办法。”佐德重复着，“你从没出生就注定是我的妻子，凯尔。我的。”  
凯尔接收到那个信号，‘妻子’，当这个词传进他的大脑，他封闭的子宫开始变得柔软，中间那条夹紧的缝颤抖着想要打开。那不是他的错，那是他基因的错。任何氪星Omega必须向命中注定的丈夫臣服。  
“把自己委身于地球人，低等种族。地球语言的比喻是人类被一头猩猩奸淫，未开化，未获智，是全种族从未发生的污点。人类Alpha统治的星球如他们一样野蛮，暴君总是被推翻。鸠占鹊巢的布鲁斯·韦恩，不出意料会尽快得到将军的处置。”  
不要。当听到那个名字凯尔大叫。……好胀。他转为呢喃。佐德的阴茎开始敲他的子宫口，企图蛮力的把那里敲开。敏感的宫口瑟缩着害羞的夹得更紧，凯尔难受的扭动着呻吟出声。佐德打了他一个耳光，他终于开始害怕，像被抓在掌中受伤的白鸽发着抖，对丈夫的顺从，让他的子宫听话的颤抖着对佐德打开，像吸引蜜蜂采蜜的甜蜜花蕊般引诱他丈夫的进入。  
他不想，他不渴望这些，他摇着头对自己说，下一秒被那根大阴茎操进子宫。疼的感觉又回来了，在遇到佐德前从未有过的体验，他贪婪的舔着红唇，淫水控制不住的流在屁股上刻出一条小溪。  
他不想……哦那根阴茎在他的屁股里捣个不停，撑开子宫，好深。那个布鲁斯留下的结开始胀痛。  
可佐德真的好深。凯尔大声的哭着。  
他挣扎着，脸色潮红，嘴角还挂着上一次留下的精液的痕迹。不是布鲁斯，不像布鲁斯需要撞他那么久直到他失禁才能打开子宫。他大声叫停，渴望那个把阴茎推向更深的男人能够放过他。  
佐德就那么轻易侵犯他最柔软的弱点，他的子宫，揭穿他是个Omega的秘密。然而他觉得接下来什么都不对，那根深埋体内的阴茎似乎冒出了什么东西。  
他不知道那是什么。但他肯定那不是精液，不是人类只靠吮吸就能得到满足的馈赠，而是难以形容的东西吸住他的子宫。  
“只有一个办法。”他抵挡着佐德靠近的有力身躯，“不要，不是这个办法……”  
那是一根根细长的肉触，从前端冒出，可能只有三根也可能有十几根。凯尔的子宫被撑得发疼，却像更外的方向被那些肉触撑开，满满的贴上他的子宫壁。  
“啊啊啊不要——”  
又一个耳光。凯尔听话了点。他不知道何时学会了这些。可能是基因，也可能是他被抓到这里太久，或者更糟糕的是——那些佐德带来的疼痛令人惊叹。他想摇头把那些想法赶跑，但他毫无力气，只剩下无尽的空虚等待填补。  
“清洗。”AI对他说。“把低等生物侵泡过的DNA地方全部清理干净。”  
肉触在凯尔的子宫里顺时针搅动，刮过他全部的子宫，他不再能感受到他的膀胱，那些小家伙柔软而有力，将他的子宫刮得像会呼吸一般收缩。他的尿液胡乱的喷上小腹，甚至像失控了一般流淌，大腿失去力气无法闭合。噢失禁，好痛，又好爽。爽到他抽搐着按照最开始的教导叫佐德丈夫，而那些肉触还没停下，顶端的吸盘牢牢抓上他的子宫壁，佐德拉的够深就会拽起他的子宫。  
拉奥啊，这次他爽的连尿都尿不出来了。他干净了，所有的污秽都被排出体外，那个姓韦恩的结再也不胀了。丈夫，丈夫，他小声叫着，还像新婚妻子一样害羞，他的丈夫宠爱的吻他，重新给他留下新标记，他知道他一定会怀孕，这次终于是氪星的孩子。  
“疼痛，讨得丈夫欢心，布鲁斯·韦恩的标记被来自氪星的佐德将军取代。”在他又一次高潮时AI这样说。  
END


End file.
